Prim's letters
by annthetropicalfish
Summary: In the middle of a windy night Katniss runs with Buttercup to Peeta's house. This time, because she heard something in Prim's room. Post-MJ. My take on the book and the start of their nights together.


Hi! It's been a while since I published something. I wrote this a few months ago so I hope you guys like it

* * *

Katniss didn't believe in ghosts. In _real _ghosts anyway, not in those that dragged chains and slammed doors with a squeaking sound. And she knew that some ghosts, the quiet ones on her head, were the worst kind.

So, when Katniss heard noises down the hall, in Prim's old bedroom, she freaked out. That was it. Now it was completely true that The Mockingjay was crazy. Her body was rigid with panic, her heart beating like crazy, her back soaked with frozen sweat.

She could hear the wind outside and the rational side of her brain told her that those noises were the window's blinds or the tree's branches but after a nightmare, in which there was fire on the ground, explosions in the sky and death everywhere, the first thing that crossed her mind was to run.

Without turning the lights on she took Buttercup and ran as fast as she could, with so much desperation and fear and that she didn't feel the sharp paws on her skin. She couldn't bring herself to look at Prim's room and the fear made her run quickly through the house.

All she could do was run across the Victor's Village to Peeta's house. She didn't even stop to think her destination, because, even if they didn't speak much, even if they only shared silent breakfasts and quiet dinners, Peeta was always there for her. She wasn't surprised to see the lights of his house on.

She reached the front door panting, with Buttercup hissing and wiggling on her arms, mad at her because even if their relationship now was more civil he still had his limits. Being awakened and dragged by Katniss clearly wasn't one of his favorite things to do in the middle of the night.

She knocked the door frantically, shaking and breathing heavily, trying to control Buttercup. She felt the knot on her stomach loosen a bit when she heard Peeta's heavy footsteps near the door.

"Katniss?" he asked, confused. Buttercup jumped from her arms and walked towards Peeta's couch and began to clean himself.

"I'm not crazy" she said and Peeta frowned.

"I'm not blind" he said, confused at her statement.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought we were stating the obvious" he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Katniss stared at him and shook her head.

"I heard noises in Prim's room" she said in a low whisper and a knot on her throat appeared along with some stubborn tears. Peeta nodded and opened the door but as soon as she stepped inside he stopped her.

"You're bleeding" he said, squinting at her neck with his eyes half closed.

"Oh…yeah, I took Buttercup" Katniss said and cleared her throat. Peeta nodded, understanding.

"I'll bring some water to clean the wound. Take a seat, I'll be right back" Peeta said, walking towards the kitchen.

Katniss looked around the room. The TV was on but muted and a plump woman with a pink apron was drawing patterns on a cake. Buttercup was on the couch over a blanket and on the other side there was a pillow.

A glass, a cup, a used plate and a sketchpad with a pencil were on the table but apart from the TV, the couch and the small table, Peeta's living room was empty. There were no paintings or anything she could remember he had before the Quell. There was a light coming from the kitchen and she could hear Peeta going through the cabinets looking for something.

She looked at her house through the window and she could see her own bedroom and one of the windows ajar. The wind was still moving everything with a high pitching sound. It was a warm night; the summer was still hanging around stubbornly even though the fall was a few days away. She shivered and looked away.

Peeta was back with a small pot of warm water and a clean rag. He sat down in the middle of the couch and Katniss sat next to him.

"Thanks" she said, cleaning Buttercup's nail trails on her neck and he nodded, clasping his hands together, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was wearing only his boxers and a blue faded t-shirt and Katniss could see the fair hairs on his thighs and legs and the prosthetic. She never had seen it so close and she was surprised to find that it looked almost like flesh, but the joints were made of metal.

"I have another one upstairs, I could lend it to you" Peeta said, when her eyes refused to leave the fake extremity. Katniss gasped and looked at Peeta with an apology for staring ready on her lips, but he was smiling at her.

"Peeta!" she gasped at his dark sense of humor and he laughed out loud.

"It's alright Katniss" he said, still grinning and she bumped her shoulder slightly with his and she remembered their first interview and Haymitch's words "self-deprecating humour" echoed on her mind.

She looked at her own legs and blushed at the maps that the scars had formed on her skin. She crossed her legs and put the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something" she said waving at the TV. Peeta shook his head, smiling.

"It's a rerun, there are just four channels, and luckily one of them is the Cooking Channel" Peeta said, shrugging "Now she's going to put feathers on top of that". The woman took a bowl full of feathers and put it on top of the purple cake.

An easy silence fell between them and only the woman's voice filled the space. Katniss could hear Peeta's breathing,a soft clearing of throat every now and then. They watched the TV and not a word was spoken and Katniss could feel herself beginning to nod off.

"Hey, do you want to go to the bed upstairs?" Peeta asked and Katniss shook her head, refusing to leave the couch. It was only 3 am and she knew that the night would be too long to spend it alone. Too long to think about why she was in Peeta's house in the first place.

"If you don't mind, could I stay here? I don't want to sleep…I just don't want to be alone" Katniss said in a whisper and Peeta nodded, smiling sadly. He understood, Katniss knew it, that's why he was wide awake in the middle of the night. That's why he didn't ask anything else

Katniss looked at the screen again, but she couldn't help to look at Peeta on the corner of her eyes every few seconds. He had one arm aver his head and his legs over the small table.

"Did you paint them? I mean you family" she asked after a few minutes of silence. Peeta looked at her with his mouth open, frowning. Katniss looked away from his too blue eyes.

"Yes,all of them. But I couldn't bring myself to paint my mom" he answered, his eyes still glued to the TV. Katniss frowned and Peeta sighed while he stood up from the couch, motioning her to follow him.

The upper part of the house was dark and when Peeta turned on the light Katniss wondered if he used this part of it at all. All the doors were closed, even the one that it was supposed to be his room.

The last door was ajar and Peeta turned on the light before entering the room. He opened the door and Katniss shivered a bit when she saw that all of the paintings were covered with sheets. It looked like it was abandoned, as if no living soul was in the house.

Peeta took one of the sheets and showed her a portrait of his brothers and his father, the three of them smiling, wearing matching aprons and a kind smile, but the next portrait he showed her could have been anyone. A woman with a tight bun was looking over her shoulder. Her back was to the person looking at the picture and the side of her face that could be seen had a serious expression.

"There's a nightmare that's been haunting me since I left the Capitol. She's always there, her back to me and I try to get her attention, calling her because the bakery is on fire and my dad and my brothers are there but she just looks at me as if I'm bothering her and I try to look at her in the eye, but when I'm right in front of her, somehow she's again with her back to me" his expression was somber and his eyes were strained to the canvas with the portrait of the woman with her back turned.

Katniss let go of a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Peeta's voice sounded far away and without a trace of the warm tone she heard when he opened his door to her. He shook his head, leaving whatever place he was on his mind and looked at her with so much sadness on his eyes that she linked her arm with his elbow and leaned her head on his arm.

"I'm sorry Peeta" she said and he gave her a noncommittal shrug.

"What did you hear? I mean in Prim's room" he asked and she could hear the tears on his throat, but he quickly coughed.

"I know it was the wind, but I heard something shattering in her room and all I could think of was running. I miss her so much, but the idea of seeing her…like that scared me" she confessed and Peeta looked at her.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like a ghost" she felt so stupid for saying it aloud, but after all they have been through the idea of a ghost seemed almost normal. Mutts that were a mix of human and lizard had chased them and killed Finnick!

Peeta's chuckle surprised her and he probably saw the hurt on her eyes, because he shook his head.

"I bet Prim's ghost would water the plants and feed Buttercup" Peeta said and Katniss felt an odd feeling, something bubbling on her stomach that reached her throat. A laugh escaped her with of Peeta's words.

They left the room quietly and went directly to the couch again. A new show was on and Katniss tried, really tried to not fell asleep, scared that nightmares could assault her again, but she fell asleep, with Buttercup at her feet and Peeta on the other side of the couch.

It was the first time in a lot of moths that the sun woke them up and not the nightmares.

* * *

They stood side by side looking at Katniss' house. Peeta sighed and tugged her braid lightly.

"Let's go. You can do this" he encouraged her and Katniss nodded, trying to look brave.

They went up the stairs. She was still barefoot and except from Peeta's footsteps, there was not a sound in the house.

She stood and looked at Peeta. His steady presence made this easier, but still, it was hard.

Katniss opened the door and immediately Prim's essence hit her nose. The window above her desk was open and the wind moved the curtains slowly.

Everything was the same, the bed with the lilac cover, the dark closet and the white lamp with light yellow flowers around it. The only thing out of place was a porcelain box that was shattered on the remembered that it was right below the window. And on the floor she saw, not only pieces of porcelain, but also several sheets of paper.

She didn't hear Peeta's warning about the shattered porcelain on the floor, she avoid them and picked up the papers.

Her heart was beating like a drum and she was shaking. The first one was a folded thin paper that said in a children's uneven letters, To Primrose, from Rory. She unfolded and it said in the same letters. _Prim: I think you are more pretty than a rose. Rory._

Katniss laughed and cried at the same time and noticed that all the letters were from Rory. It was like seeing how a young boy's handwriting had improved over the years, but she couldn't bring herself to break her sister and Rory's privacy like that, but it was clear that even at a young age, they seem to know they were meant to be together.

She heard Peeta shifting on his feet and she was about to turn around when she saw that the last letter she had picked up it was in Prim's handwriting and it was addressed to her.

She froze and time stood still. The rest of the letters fell on the floor and she realized that her hands were shaking. She remembered to breathe and then she opened the letter. It was dated around the Quarter Quell and Katniss remembered how hot it was that day and Peeta's promise to write letters. Maybe Prim wanted to give Katniss the letter but, at that time, the odds weren't in their favor. At all.

_Katniss: You're leaving soon to the Arena again. I knew that it was too good to be true when you came back with Peeta, but I never imagined something like this._

_When you volunteered for me I was desperate, I was so scared for you, but when you stood up on that stage I knew that I would have my sister back. And I was right and that's why I asked you to fight on the first games. Because I knew you would make it._

_You were and are my source of hope. I remember that day when you brought the bread, it was raining and it was so cold and I thought that you wouldn't come back. I felt that I was about to die, right next to mom, but you came with those breads. I knew that we would make it because of you._

_I know that this time you're not planning to come back. You love Peeta too much to let him die, but right now I have to be selfish and ask you to please come back. Please, come back to me. I know that life without Peeta is going to be too painful and probably you're going to be mad at me for asking you this, but please_

Katniss turned the letter, but there was nothing on the other side. She dropped on her knees, searching frantically through the rest of the letters, but there were all Rory's

"The rest of the letter is missing" she whispered and stood up to looked in the desk's drawers but she only found a blue ribbon, a few pens and a hair band with blonde hairs on it.

"The rest of the letter is missing" this time she yelled, because she could hear her heart on her ears pumping blood, she felt the room spinning and she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating because her lungs pressed her ribcage and why was the room spinning?

A part of Prim's letter was missing and she needed to find it but her body was not helping. She walked backwards and felt a sharp stab on her foot and with effort she looked down and there was blood everywhere. She tried to retrieve the letter from the floor to prevent them to get stained with blood, her blood, but as soon as she bent, the room began to spin even faster.

The last thing she felt before everything turned black was not only the intense pain on her foot but also a strong pair of arms around her waist, holding her.

* * *

Her head was pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. She didn't have a clue of the time.

Her feet were warm, but her left foot was sore and she could feel the bandages around it. The heavy blanket reached her chin and she could feel the weight of it on her shoulder, keeping her warm.

She could hear the wind outside and the previous hour's event came rushing to her mind. A knot formed on her throat and the pounding of her head pulsed with the fury of a thousand suns.

She took a shaky breath and with all the strength she could muster, opened her eyes.

It was dark outside and she squinted when the light reached her eyes. On her feet was Buttercup sleeping and next to her was Peeta snoring softly, with his back against the mahogany headboard, his head on his shoulder in a weird angle. His hands were on his lap, one holding a sketchpad and on the other a cup leaning dangerously on his leg.

With great effort she propped herself on an elbow and tried to take the cup from his hand carefully, but it was no use.

Peeta straighten his head, looking disoriented.

"Wha'?" he asked groggily and looked at her.

"The cup was about to fall" she said in a raspy voice with an eye still half closed because it was the only way she could prevent that her head cracked open from the pain. Peeta frowned and looked at his hand.

"Oh" he put the cup on the night table and turned to her "How are you?" he asked his voice still raspy with sleep.

Katniss dropped her head on the pillow again and groaned.

"I think my head is about to explode" she said, closing her eyes. She heard and felt Peeta's chest pressed against her arm for a few seconds.

"I have these pills Dr. Aurelius gave me when he sent me back, after my episodes my head feels like someone hit it with a brick" Peeta said and Katniss opened her eyes again. He was holding a blister pack with red pills and a glass of water.

Katniss frowned and she remembered those awful pills Effie gave her on the Victory Tour.

"They work pretty fast and it doesn't put you to sleep" he said, reading her hesitation. Katniss nodded, winced and took the pills with a big effort. She closed her eyes and rolled on her back, shielding the light with her arm over her eyes.

After a few minutes she could at least open her eyes in the lights and took that as a good sign.

She took her arm from her face and looked at Peeta. He was looking at her with a worried face.

"Better?" he asked and Katniss nodded. Peeta took her hand, tightly fisted on his warm one and ran his thumb through her palm. Katniss looked at her hand and noticed the gash her nails had left. The letter was crumbled on her night table.

"You wouldn't let go of the latter" Peeta said when he saw where her eyes had landed. She nodded and sighed.

"Did you read it?" Katniss asked, closing her eyes again. She heard his soft 'no' and opened her eyes again.

"It yours" he said softly and Katniss looked at him with doubt. Yes, it was her letter with Prim's words, but, what if...?

She remember the locked on the beach as a last attempt to convince her to come back and fury built on her. How could he try to use Prim?

"But you know what the letter says, right?" she took her hand off his and began to breath heavily again. Peeta frowned and shook his head.

"Of course not" he said. Katniss sat on the bed, ready to attack. The air left her lungs and she felt a stabbing pain on her head, but a sudden rage was moving her body.

"You talked to her, you asked her to write that letter, and so I could come back" she accused, pointing him, tears running down her face. Peeta's mouth opened in sheer horror and Katniss knew she was right "Get out of my house" she yelled, but Peeta didn't move.

"No, let me explain" he said, his voice clipped but Katniss, ignoring the pain on her feet and the rest of her body kneel on the bed and pushed him hard by the chest. He almost fell, but he managed to stand next to the bed.

"Get out, you used my sister" she yelled again and Peeta could see another panic attack looming. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair out of the braid and she was shaking.

"Katniss, calm down. I did not ask anything to Prim and I certainly didn't use her" he tried to sound calm, but there was tremor in his voice he couldn't hide. But she wouldn't listen. She jumped on the bed to punch him again, but this time her foot didn't support her.

Peeta caught her, but she was thrashing and kicking her feet, yelling obscenities at him. She cried of pain when her injured foot kicked his prosthetic leg.

So he did what was best for both of them. She pinned her on the bed, straddling her, with his knees on either side of her hips, holding a hand over her head and the other at her side to prevent her from keep fighting him.

"Please calm down, let me explain, I don't know what's on that letter, please Katniss, let me explain"

"What do you need to explain? You used my sister" she cried.

"When I took the pictures, for the locket, I promised her that you would come back from the Arena, even if both of us knew you had other plans" he yelled at her. Katniss stopped and looked at him trying to figure out if he was telling the truth but still trying to free her hands from his grasp

"I swear, I could never ask Prim to do something like that, I don't know what's on the letter, but I swear that I didn't ask her to write whatever she wrote. You have to believe me" he said, his voice now a whisper

Katniss' sobs were now wrecking her body, her chest tight with a sadness that wouldn't go away, no matter what. Peeta let go of her hands and she covered her eyes, but the tears keep running down her face.

Peeta stood up, gather her on his arms, put her on his lap and sat on the bed again. Her hands circled on his neck immediately and she buried her face on his neck, her body shaking with painful sobs.

He rocked her gently, trying to calm her, knowing that nothing could calm her because Prim was gone. Katniss' only reason to live had died in the middle of a fire ball.

He closed his eyes at the thought and put his chin over Katniss' head.

"I miss her so much Peeta" Katniss cried helplessly.

"I know. I'm so sorry Katniss" he said, because, what else could he say?

They stayed like that until Katniss' sobs were only shuddering breaths. He thought she had fallen asleep, but the feeling of her hand fisted on his t-shirt told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry I punch you" she said, her voice muffled with his chest, still sore from yelling.

"It's okay" he whispered and tightened his grasp on her. She took her head from under his chin and looked at him. She was a mess.

"What did you tell her when you took that photo?" she asked. She seemed to be calm now but Peeta didn't want to upset her again but he knew that it was essential for her to know the truth.

"When I asked them to take that photo I told them it was a present for you to take to the Arena. That night Prim came to my house and she couldn't even begin to talk" his voice was soft and clear. Katniss put her head under his chin again. Peeta told her about that night, when Prim started to cry the minute he opened his door. She had told him how sorry she was because she had thought that her sister and Peeta would be mentors, nothing else, and now, she wanted her sister to come back, but that would mean Peeta's death.

"And she cried harder, because she said she really liked me, like a brother with excellent cooking skills" Peeta chucked.

"You didn't ask her to write anything" Katniss said in a low voice and Peeta took her from her shoulder gently to make her look at him.

"I couldn't ask that to her. I know what I did or at least remember that I did with the locket was a low blow, but I wanted you to come back to Prim" he said and Katniss nodded, still breathing heavily "You have to believe me, I don't know what's on that letter" he said.

"Okay" Katniss said and nodded again. They looked at each other and Peeta stopped his soothing circles on her back.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked trying not to make a big deal the fact that Katniss was so close to him after who knows how many months.

She looked at her knees and nodded, blushing a bit. She stood up on her healthy foot.

"Come on" Peeta said and turned his back on her.

"I can walk" Katniss said and Peeta looked at her and his eyebrows shoot up. Katniss hopped twice before she realized that probably she would fall down the stairs. She looked at him and shrugged embarrassed, a small smile on her lips.

She climbed on the bed and then climbed into Peeta's back. He hooked his elbows on the back of her knees and her hands rested on his shoulders. His hair was shorter and she could smell his shampoo and his soap from his t-shirt.

They reached her kitchen but when Peeta was about to leave Katniss on a chair she stopped him.

"I think there's no food" Katniss said and Peeta checked her freezer and her cupboards

"Let's go home" Peeta said and Katniss nodded, feeling embarrassed at the state of her kitchen.

"Sae brings the stuff she uses in the day" Katniss explained while Peeta waited for Buttercup to step out the house.

"It's okay Katniss"he said. He knew and felt by Katniss' weight that the food, at least by her, wouldn't be cook. He was sure her ribs and hips bones were showing and with a shaky breath he remembered that day in which she was almost dead on his back yard.

When they reached his house, he sat Katniss on a chair and began to make a stew and a loaf of bread.

She was quiet, stroking Buttercup's ears absentmindedly. Every now and then she would snap out of it and looked at Peeta working on the kitchen, while Buttercup looked for more petting with his nose.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and Katniss shrugged a bit, her eyes lost somewhere "Hey" he said softly and put a hand on her shoulder. She focused and looked at him, still a bit lost.

"Are your memories still fuzzy?" she asked him abruptly, while she picked the wood from the table with her nail.

Peeta sighed and scratched the tip of his nose with his index finger.

"Some of them are shiny and fuzzy, especially the ones from the tour and the Quarter Quell, but I remember when I was...in the Capitol alone and then in I remember" he said and Katniss nodded. She looked at his arm and saw the marks that the needles had left on his forearms mixing from the fire's scars

"What about old memories? Like when we were children?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

"At first I couldn't remember anything, all I had in my head was those shiny memories, but then I remember Prim giving me those morphing shots and little by little most of the things came back" he said. Katniss looked expectantly looked at him when Prim's name was mentioned. She swallowed,cleared her throat and tried to talk, but her voice failed her.

"Did Prim help you?" she asked with her voice hoarse.

"At first she wasn't allow to be there, because she may trigger shiny memories, but when they began with the morphing she was there and she would talk to me, but we talked about little things, like Buttercup and Lady and how awful was the food in 13" he said, smiling and Katniss' eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. And she smiled tearfully at him.

"I'm glad she could help you" she whispered and Peeta nodded.

They ate with small talk or no words at all.

None of them said anything about sleeping, Peeta offered his back and Katniss jumped with a grateful smile. Her limbs felt heavy and her head was pounding again.

"Oh my, I can feel that food on your weight already Everdeen" Peeta joked on the stair and Katniss chuckled softly and he felt proud for that small victory.

He turned on his bedroom and Katniss noticed the made bed and the light dust on the furniture. Peeta tensed a bit.

"I don't use it..." he started glad that Katniss couldn't see his face.

"It's okay" she whispered and he shivered when her breath reached his skin.

He sat Katniss on the bed and she looked at him and blushed a bit.

"I need to pee" she said and looked at her feet one barefoot, one full of bandages. Peeta smiled and took her on his arms and then to the bathroom

She let go of his neck, her hand over his chest and Peeta put her on her feet, next to the toilet. He stood there really close, looking at her, so fragile, so beautiful that he felt his heart beating like crazy, like when their eyes met briefly on the school's hallways.

"I think I can do this alone" she said with a small smile and he shook his head to clear his head.

He blushed and took a step back, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, um, I'll be on the other side" he said and Katniss nodded. He turned around but her voice stop him.

"Thank you" she said and he smiled.

He changed and left her a clean t-shirt and a short and when he came back from the bathroom she was changed, his t-shirt swimming on her petite form.

"Do you have a side?" she asked and he pointed at the left side, the one that was near the door. She hopped to the other side before he could pick her.

Katniss lay down on her side, facing him, without touching him.

"Thank you for helping me" she whispered and he nodded, silent. She was looking at him with intensity, like he might disappear. He took her hand and ran his thumbs through her knuckles.

"I know that right now it's hard because their absence hurts so much, but I believe that with time we'll learn to be happy that they were a part of us, they were in our lives. It will take time, but I know that we'll do it, I know it, but they will always be us as long as we remember them" he said and Katniss nodded. She moved to rest her forehead on his chest and his arms hugged her.

The next morning he woke up and Katniss was staring at him intensely. Buttercup was between them sleeping peacefully.

"Hi" he said, running his hand through his face.

"I was thinking about what you said last night" she said and he nodded. Katniss explained the idea of a book, a book that could hold the memories of the people they loved.

"Like the plant book, but with people" he whispered and she nodded.

"To remember them" she finished and Peeta smiled.

"Sounds like a plan" he said and pat Buttercup on the head and then placed his hand on her arm. She smiled at him and this time, her eyes were part of that smile.

* * *

The first pages were the hardest. It took almost an entire week to finish Prim's page, but Peeta was there, to hold her, like she was there when he had an episode because he couldn't remember the exact color of his father's eye.

His hands were fist on his now longer hair and he was muttering something to himself, but Katniss took his wrists and looked at his clouded eyes.

"Come back Peeta, come back to me" she whispered and he did.

Some days Katniss couldn't leave the bed and those days Peeta would stay with her, sketching, sharing the burden of the aftermath of the war with her but every night, even though they had dinner together, Peeta left her house alone but every morning she was there with him.

"For Buttercup's sake you should come with me at night or I could stay" he said with his eyes still closed and Katniss on his arms. She hummed in agreement and they chose Katniss house. Even though the door was closed, she still needed to be near Prim's room.

The day Katniss arrived to her house and found Peeta leaning on her kitchen counter with a steaming cup of tea and Buttercup on his feet she felt something that she thought she would never feel again. The feeling of Peeta with her again made her feel like she was, finally, home.

"Hey" she said and he turned around with a smile. She walked to him and hugged him tightly, her arms resting on his shoulders, her face buried on the crook of his neck. He hugged her too, her wide palms resting on her waist and shoulder blades.

His breath tickled her neck and she could feel his smile, so she looked at him and kissed him for the first time in who knows how much time.

His lips were soft, but steady. Stubble tickled her upper lip and she ran a hand through his cheek, smiling at the feel of the fine hairs.

Peeta ended the kiss and rested his forehead with hers. She smiled.

"I was thinking that tonight we could have soup" she said and Peeta smiled.

"Sure, soup it is" he said and hugged her one last time before he went to get his tea. He poured a cup for her while she put bread, butter and jam on the table.

She told him about Haymitch and his geese and he told her about the plans he had for the new bakery.

And that was their life now. Quiet, with routines, with everyday stories, sometimes it was hard to make the life worth living. But they were together, thought Katniss while she cut the bread and Peeta put butter and jam on the slices,always together.

* * *

So, please, let me know if you like it. Feel free to drop a line in the review box.

Sorry if there are some mistakes, I kind of uploaded this on a whim, I checked the grammar and everything, but my spanish side sometimes wins.

Thanks for reading, bye!

Mari


End file.
